


Reflection

by coveredbyroses



Series: The Porn Wars [14]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Blow Jobs, F/M, Mirrors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 16:30:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21431272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coveredbyroses/pseuds/coveredbyroses
Summary: Sam likes it when you watch.
Relationships: Sam Winchester/Reader
Series: The Porn Wars [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1338178
Kudos: 17





	Reflection

He’s angled so that you can see the reflection, cock stuffed so deep down your throat that you can see the bulge of it in the full-length mirror. He’s so thick, so fat in your mouth that it feels like your stretched lips are going to split bloody around him.

“Look at yourself,” Sam says when your eyes cut to his. “Look at what a good little cockslut you are.” The words send liquid heat hurtling through your veins, makes your face burn. You moan around the velvety girth of him and rub your tongue along the underside of his shaft. Sam groans. “So good, baby.” He hitches himself deeper, and it makes you choke, makes hot tears brim at your eyes. He grunts at the wet constriction and gets his hands on your head, long fingers threaded through the silky strands of your hair.

Sam slicks back just a few inches, and pauses so you can see the reflected shine of it. He humps back in after a moment, starts to thrust quick and steady. You’ve got both hands splayed at his bare hips, bracing yourself as he fucks into the oven of your mouth. He plunges in deep, so deep that tears are rolling down your flushed-pink cheeks.

You let your eyes float up the length of the mirror to find his head turned, reflected hazel eyes drinking in the sight of your crammed mouth and throat. Gaze dropping once again, you watch the toned muscles of his ass flex and roll as he fucks, sweat-damp skin glistening gold under the warm light.

“Those tears for me?” Sam smirks at your reflection. You don’t answer because you don’t need to. He knows.

You’re breathing fast through your nose, fingertips denting into the firm skin of his hips, slipping a little through the beaded sweat gathered there. He fucks your throat just as good as he fucks your cunt; deep and thorough and thick. You’re wet and hot between your spread thighs, wet enough that you can feel yourself dripping to the floor. You bring a hand down, fingers rubbing through the mess of it just as Sam starts to up the pace.

Eyes still pinned to the mirror, you take in the pornographic image of his thick cock sliding in and out of your mouth, of your hand tucked between your thighs, rubbing and swirling. Your cheeks shine with your still-rolling tears, eyes glassy and dark. You smooth your hand up to plaster over his lower stomach, feel the muscles tensing as his rhythm grows sloppy. You plunge two fingers into your slick heat just as he starts to pulse into you, spurting hot and salty over your tongue and back of your throat. Your fingers pump and curl as you swallow it all down, the heel of your palm grinding into your clit, pulling you closer and closer.

You come with a clipped cry just as Sam slips from your mouth, cunt spasming around your fingers, clit pulsing. He crouches down to your level, strokes your hair as you come down. “You okay?” he whispers, blocking your reflection with his heavy mass as he cups your jaw with both massive hands, thumbs the tears away.

“Fuck,” you breathe. You’re sex-fogged and loopy, but you manage a smile. “_That…_ was fucking hot.”


End file.
